


Wicked Tongue

by vkdemon



Series: The Wicked Series [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angry Sex, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=22880226">http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=22880226</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Tongue

Kurt had woken up alone with whispered words haunting his mind. He found a note in an aristocratic scrawl on his bedside table.

 **To Dove:** I hope you slept well. Call me anytime you need me. If you need sex however I hear there's a booming and reasonably priced escort business centered in Columbus.

Kurt scoffed. Did Sebastian just tell him to hire a whore? This coming from the man who egged Kurt into sex knowing full well that Kurt was both taken and not the man he was after. Sex meant nothing to Sebastian! So why did Kurt feel like a complete asshole for his behavior last night?

Kurt flounced into his shower. The guilt would not wash off. He covered it with his fine clothing and dabs of cologne behind his ears. He found himself sitting with his phone in hand. What could he say? To apologize would be to admit he was wrong.

Kurt wasn't wrong, Sebastian had made himself out to be nothing but a slut since the first moment this started. He'd introduced himself as a man who went through new lovers by the half-hour. Kurt was letting Sebastian live with his self-created persona. Except...

Sebastian had seemed so adamant. He didn't take Kurt's offer for sex and instead had held him until he fell asleep. He had flirted and made comments that implied he was willing to give them a chance.

But what about Blaine. All the guilt had to be about the fact that he'd cheated... right? Except the weight on him was from Sebastian's sad words and sharp tongue the night before. It had little to do with Blaine. Which was wrong. And backward.

Kurt stepped out of his house with his bag over his shoulder and phone out. If he was going to figure out what it was he really wanted, he was going to have to do some housecleaning. First, and it should have always been first, he needed to resolve what he was to Blaine. Kurt's ego had taken enough of a beating from the wondering. If they were platonic then the title of boyfriend was ceremonial only and needed to be removed.

He would think about Sebastian later.

With a simple text, he had a meeting with Blaine at the Lima Bean.

~~~

"Are you alright?"

Blaine's hand covered his and his smile held exactly the same supportive but distant form as the first day they met. Kurt had been so taken with Blaine's perfect voice and perfect looks that Kurt had overlooked something very important.

Nothing had changed.

"No, but I don't think I've been alright for some time." Kurt slid his hands away from Blaine. "Blaine. I don't think we're working out."

"I don't understand." Blaine's eyebrows dropped from their usual triangles into flat lines and Kurt couldn't stand the hurt puppy-dog eyes.

"I love you, but I think we're platonic. I think we've mistaken friendship for something more and it's hurting us both."

"Kurt? Is this about sex again? I told you when we started I was no good at romance."

"Blaine, I just don't think we're compatible." Kurt wondered if Blaine was hearing his words at all. Being a back-up singer was one thing, but being background noise in a relationship was completely another.

"But we work so well together. Is there something I can do? We could have a little holiday together, you can dress up. I know this little cafe that has an open mic..."

"Which you would use to sing to me." Kurt continued over Blaine. "And that would be the problem."

Kurt sighed and leaned forward to take Blaine's hand. "I really do care about you, Blaine. And I hope you find a boyfriend better suited to your personality. I can't be your adoring audience anymore. I have my own life to lead and my own star to follow."

He stood and kissed Blaine on each cheek. There were tears in those cinnamon eyes and when Kurt got into his car and glanced into his rear view mirror, he found tears in his own as well.

~~~

 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** I broke up with Blaine.

 **To Dove:** Good.

 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** Will you come over?

 **To Dove:** No.

 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** WHAT! Why!

 **To Dove:** I'm not your rebound. Call one of your girlfriends, eat chocolate, calm. I'll see you when it's not so fresh.  
 **To Dove:** Did you tell him about us?

 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** No. That's not why I broke up with him. I didn't want him to think he wasn't enough.  
 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** He doesn't need that baggage.

 **To Dove:** I'm proud of you, Dove.

 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** You still want me, right? I'm not just sexy because I'm unattainable?

 **To Dove:** Kurt, if I thought that I was ready I would already be breathing in your screams.

 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** You're not ready? I thought you were waiting for me.

 **To Dove:** You're not the only one with a heart to break.

 **To Better-Than-Your-Boyfriend:** How about in 2 weeks. You and me and a Lima Bean medium drip.

 **To Dove:** Make it a Iced Cappuccino with Caramel.

 **To Potential-Boyfriend:** Sebastian Smythe has a sweet tooth. Adorable and unexpected. We have a date.

 **To Dove:** See you then.

/The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, the last chapter. I may write a little porny epilogue, but with my new job and new apartment that won't be for a long while. Thank you for joining me on the ride!


End file.
